Sweet Home Las Vegas
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Sara left Las Vegas 8 months ago and is now living in San Francisco. When a sarial killer form San Francisco turns up in Vegas, they decide to send one of their CSI's to Vegas to help out. Guess who they send? Thats right. GSR
1. Ch 1 prologue

Disclaimer: In a perfect universe I own CSI, unfortunaltly that universe is not his one.

A/N: I will update on Busted and When a Lab Rat's Bored and Hiding thier Hearts, but I got a request from my best friend, sugar-skyline,(read her stories if you like LOTR) otherwise known as Megan to write this so here it is

This is actually the first fanfic I ever came up with, (I just never wrote it down until now)so it is sentimental please don't hate it.

* * *

It had been eight months.

Eight months since the day she had left Las Vegas in the dust. Eight months since she left one of the few places she had grown to love. Eight months since the day she left the only man she would ever love.

Now she was in San Francisco, nobody asked her why she came back. They were smart enough not to. Things were getting easier, she no longer felt weighted down. But at night, when she closed her eyes she could still see the deep blue eyes of the man she loved, the eyes she could stare into everyday and never tire of looking at him.

The man behind the eyes had driven her away. He never could act on his feelings for her, feelings that she only found out about behind mirror in the interrogation room. She had lost her patience. So she left, and she vowed never to look back.

She failed.

* * *

Sara walked through the lab into her supervisor's office. She wondered what he would want with her. She hadn't done anything wrong. In fact she was the best CSI they had.

"Ms, Sidle, good you are here." Why can't he just call me Sara?

"You said you needed to see me."

"Yes, you remember the X killer."

How could she forget? Six months ago a serial killer had stalked San Francisco. He had seemingly no pattern, and his killings go grislier and grislier. He always left three xs's in different patterns on the victim's stomach. She had set a record for how much overtime she had maxed out on that case, but she never came close to catching him.

"I remember the case."

"The reason I am bringing this up is because a series of murders has occurred in Las Vegas precisely the same way."

"Copy cat?" she asked.

"No, the MO's are identical; I believe it is the same man."

She didn't say anything.

"I'm going to send one of our CSI's here to help them out in Las Vegas."

"Mmmm, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Ms. Sidle, I'm sending you."

"What...no."

"You are the best choice, you know this killer better then anyone, you know the Las Vegas area, and you have worked with Dr. Grissom's team."

"Grissom got this case?" Oh no, she thought, I can't work with Grissom. "No I can't go, you don't understand, I left Las Vegas."

"It's too late, you need to go home and pack and then catch the 8:00 plane to Las Vegas." He stared into her eyes, "I'm not asking you Ms. Sidle, I'm telling you."

Sara walked out of there in a daze. She had to go back. Back to Vegas, back to home. Back to his eyes. How could she do this, why did her heart have to choose him?

Great, she thought, I left Las Vegas to get away from him, now they're sending me back.

* * *

A/N: since this is a prologue I always add the first chapter right after, please review.


	2. Ch 2 It Only Hurts When I Breath

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except 30 Singapore dollars and a stuffed horse named Oats (but you really didn't need to know that)

A/N: here is the first chapter, hope ya like, i'll get into the specifics of the case on the next chappie and Megan this one's for you.

* * *

Sara spent the entire flight twisting a napkin in her hands. When the woman next to her asked why she was so nervous Sara didn't answer. Like she would tell a complete stranger that she was going to Las Vegas to work a serial killer case with Grissom, the guy who had stolen her heart and never gave it back.

Instead she stared out the window wondering what he was going to do and say when he saw her again. A brief daydream flew through her mind that he had changed and maybe she would finally hear him speak the words she so desperately wanted to hear, I love you. But she dismissed as she had all the others that had invaded her mind whenever she was with in a 5 mile radius of him.

When the plane finally landed she caught a cab and stayed at a hotel that she knew was nice and inexpensive, she had worked a murder their. Vegas, she noted hadn't changed much. They still had the famous wedding chapels with Elvis as the preacher. And they still had the buildings that she loved and the places she had visited to get her mind off of a troubling case.

She left to go to the lab. It hadn't changed either. On her way to the break room, a few lab techs noticed that she was back and she had to exchange pleasantries with them, but she was on a mission. She wanted to find, Catherine or Nick or Warrick to talk to them. She was so nervous she needed to talk with one of her best friends to clear her wits and her mind.

Sure enough, in the Break Room, Catherine was sitting down talking to the residential lab rat Greg. She smiled her famous smile when she caught a bit of their argument, something about how dark chocolate was better then white chocolate. That was Greg for you, always being able to get you to argue about stupid things. She didn't here Greg stop talking, but she did catch his face when he realized she was standing there, it was one of shock and joy.

"There is a God," Greg yelled out, "He's answered my prayers." "SARA!!!" He jumped out of his chair to hug her. Catherine turned around and a big smile creased her face.

"Sara, is that you?"

"It sure is."

"You have finally come back to me," Greg said excitedly, "Now we can run away together."

"Not on your life Greg." She grinned.

Nick and Warrick strolled in.

"Hey what's all the commotion abo...? Sara!" Nick said before he and Warrick joined their other co workers in hugs.

"I can't believe it's you, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing here?" Warrick asked.

"I'm here to help out on the serial killer; before he came here he struck Frisco."

"Well it's nice to have you back."

Everyone was talking at once. Asking Sara this and that, when suddenly they stopped talking. Sara felt the presence behind her and didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Hello Sara."

_Hope life's been good to you since you've been gone._

She slowly turned to look at him.

_I'm doing fine now I've finally moved on._

"Hello Grissom."

_It's not so bad, I'm not that sad._

_I'm not surprised just how well I've survived_

_I'm over the worst and I feel so alive_

_I can't complain, I'm free again_

They stared at each other until he spoke, "You should probably look at the files and then report what you already know."

"Of course."

He turned and walked away, with Sara looking back after him.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So I hold my breath to forget._

Grissom sat at his desk staring off into space. Saying it had been hard seeing Sara again was and understatement. He had been hurt when she left and he knew that it was his fault she had. He had been, was attracted to her. He couldn't even admit to himself the truth, he loved her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two had never met."

Catherine stood in front of his desk, when had she come in?

"Catherine, she's here to solve a serial killing."

"I know that, but that doesn't explain the way you two acted."

He didn't answer.

"She's back Grissom."

"She left."

"Only because you didn't do anything to stop her."

He turned to look at her.

"You've got a second chance," she told him, "Don't blow it."

* * *

A/N: Lyrics from Shania Twain's It Only Hurts when I Breath, (Awsome Song Country ROX) Please Review


	3. Ch 3 Don't Fall for Him again

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, but I do own Casey muh hahahaha

A/N: Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews, and Taletha, I couldn't force you to eat vegetables for too long, hope ya like

* * *

Her name was Casey.

"She's pretty good in the field," Nick said, "not as good as you but she is pretty good."

"And she's nice to look at," Greg told her, "That long blonde hair and ice blue eyes make all of the guys in the lab fall over her."

They told Sara about the girl from Princeton, and she had to admit it sounded like Casey belonged here. When Casey walked into the Break Room for the first time, Sara knew that they were right, she was lovely. This girl in her late twenties had replaced Sara after she left. She seemed nice enough but Sara had to wonder, if all of the guys at the lab were smitten with the new girl, did that mean Grissom as well?

"The people here are really nice," Casey babbled, "Everyone treated me like an equal, I mean, I was worried that everyone would hate me because I was the new girl."

This sparked a twinge of jealousy to course through her, when Sara had first come to Vegas, everyone shunned her. They thought that she was coming on to their turf, it had taken awhile for them to realize that she wasn't trying to step on any toes, she had come as a favor for her friend.

"Yes, these are my best friends." Sara told Casey.

"Yeah they talk about you a lot, I just am glad they don't hate me for replacing you."

"No, they would never do that."

"They treat me with respect, especially Grissom." What? Grissom respects her?

"Really," she said through gritted teeth, "just how respectful has he been."

This caught Casey off guard, "Um well he has just been very...kind, I mean, we have been to breakfast together."

"Grissom asked you to breakfast? Alone?" She jumped up, Catherine was watching carefully, and eavesdropping a little, she was afraid Sara would shake Casey's shoulders to get some answers.

"No everybody was with us."

"So he didn't ask you?"

"No."

"And you didn't go alone."

"No.  
Sara breathed a sigh of relief. Catherine cleared her throat, causing Casey and Sara to jump out of their skins.

"Casey, go and see if Greg has any results for you."

"Sure." And she all but ran out of there.

Now Catherine's attention towards the brunette.

"I didn't realize it was polite to interrogate the new girl."

"I was not interrogating her."

"Sara you all but hooked her up to a polygraph machine."

"I was just seeing how she liked it here."

"Right, from what I heard, you were seeing how much she liked Grissom, and how much he likes her."

Sara remained silent, Catherine smiled in spite of herself, they could deny their feelings from each other, but it was just plain obvious.

"Look, I just wanted to know how he was, now if you will stop interrogating me, I'm going to see was Robbins has on our killer."

* * *

Sara pushed the doors to the morgue open. She smiled, which would seem a little odd considering she was surrounded by dead people, but many a case had been solved in this room and she loved it here. Here the people couldn't fool you, they couldn't hide their feelings, and they told the truth.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

She looked across the room to see the old gentleman standing in his usual place, by a table where a body lay.

"Hey, doc, it's good to see you again."

"Yes, it is nice to see you walk through these doors, hasn't quite been the same without you."

Sara laughed, "Thanks, so what have you got for me."

"Well the first victim was strangled," he said handing her pictures, "she's already been buried, they second and third are over here."

She walked over to the table where the two victims were laid out.

"The second, was stabbed once, and the third three times." "Each had three xs's engraved across their abdomen."

"He's doing it again, each time he kills them in an even more horrible way."

She stared at the third vic; she was a pretty girl probably her age, with golden hair. Her eyes were closed and she might have been sleeping, if you didn't see the stab wounds angrily spread across her chest.

Against her wishes tears formed in her eyes, she wanted this killer caught.

"Thanks Doc." She said and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Sara spent hours pouring over the files. She found nothing she didn't already know.

"Hi." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Grissom. Her heart beat like crazy, why did he have to have that effect on her?

"Hey," she said quietly, "umm I was just looking at the files."

"Oh, well did you find anything?"

She shook her head, "I really hate this guy, he leaves no evidence, he doesn't even profile his victims."

"What profile do you have on him?"

"He's male and most likely young and even that is stretching it."

"Let's, just start on the reasons why he is a young male." He said as he stepped closer to her, now he was just behind her, a mere few centimeters from her back.

"Well we think he's male because most serial killers are," he nodded his approval and she continued, "and he is young because some of his victims are young males them selves and he must be strong to be able to overpower them."

"That may well be, but remember follow the evidence."

"What evidence?" "We have no DNA, no fingerprints, shoe prints, anything." "All we have are these xs's he marks on them." "Do you have any idea what they could be?"

He smiled, "I was hoping you could tell me." Now they both smiled at each other. His hand was now resting on her shoulder, his head a few inches from hers. If she turned it she would be so close to his lips, she could. Slow down girl she told herself; don't start falling for him all over again.

She pushed herself away and stood up, "I know that this is awkward, I mean I used to work for you."

"Yes, I guess it is strange, but you are not my subordinate, we are working on a case together, right now we are equals."

She smiled again, "Yeah I guess we are." She looked down at her feet, "So, uh, how have you been? You, meet anyone?" She could have slapped herself, how stupid could she be?

"No," he said, "I've been...preoccupied" She nodded her head.

"Have you met anyone?" Her head shot up; did he just ask her that?

"Uhh, no I haven't met anyone, I've been...preoccupied."

They stared at each other, both quietly relived the other had said no.

"Um, I think that we should, I guess start over, um so are we friends?"

He smiled at her, "Of course we are."

They shook hands; they could feel the electricity flowing through their fingers at their touch.

"Well I better go check on the other." She w

She watched him walk away; he didn't see the longing in her eyes.

Don't fall for him again, she had told herself.

Too late.

* * *

A/N: more reviews next chapter comes out faster


End file.
